The Box of Doom
by Dark Angel 475
Summary: Their lil babies is growin up! but will they be able to see them before they're all gumming apple sauce? FIND OUT!! CHAPTER 8 UP!!!!! Or it should be up by later today... review and maybe i'll put you in.
1. Doomed with a bunch of idiots

Mishima high school senior graduation.  
  
Here we are at good ole' Mishima high. I always wanted to write that. Anyways, all the parents of the tekken fighters are there watchin their "lil' babies" growin up when something happens.  
  
"HEY!!! Mishima!! Come out here and fight me like a man!!" yelled a voice outside.  
  
"Don't come in here!!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"Ha ha! Now I have you right where I want you!" said Marshall in an evil voice.  
  
"I warned you." said Kazuya.  
  
"What the-Oh God HELP!!" screamed Marshall banging on the doors of the principal's office.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Marshall.  
  
"Picking up my son's permanent record." said Kazuya.  
  
"You're not supposed to do that." said Marshall.  
  
The door opens.  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE-door." said Marshall and Kazuya hoping that the person coming in wouldn't close it.  
  
"Great. Just great. Now not only am I stuck in here with you, but I'm stuck in here with you and the Xiaoyus isn't life grand?" said Marshall sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Marshall.  
  
Xiaoyu's parents start talking some japanese jibberish.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Marshall.  
  
"That they're looking fortheir daughter's lost teddy bear." said Kazuya.  
  
"What 18 year old still sleeps with a teddy bear?" asked Marshall.  
  
Door opens.  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE-door." they all said.  
  
"Awww hell." said Kazuya.  
  
"Why can't you just open the door from here?" asked Paul leaving the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST DO!?!!" screamed Kazuya banging on the door and trying to turn the handle.  
  
"What? What'd we do? I thought it was locked from the inside." said Nina.  
  
"Poker?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"Sure." said Marshall.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You don't even have kids. or skin?" said Nina looking at Yoshimitsu climbing in through the window for no reason.  
  
"Hey, Yoshi, could you shut that window?" asked Nina.  
  
"Yeah, lock it. It's raining out there." said Kazuya.  
  
"OK." said Yoshimitsu smashing the lock on the window causing it to jam shut for good.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Isn't that funny?" said Marshall.  
  
"What?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"We didn't think of using the window." said Marshall.  
  
"There's a window in here?" asked Nina.  
  
30 minutes later. (sorry about all the time segments)  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE-door." they all said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Michelle closing the door behind her.  
  
"Welcome to the we got locked in the principal's office of a high school and now we're stuck here until we find someone smart enough to listen to us and not to shut the door-club." said Yoshimitsu in one breath.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Michelle and Julia at the same time.  
  
"I have no skin. Or organs. But I live anyway." said Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Excuse me." said Julia as she headed for the trash can and threw up.  
  
"EWWWW!" said Xiaoyu's mom.  
  
"I thought they didn't speak english." said Yoshimitsu.  
  
"We are just learning." said Xiaoyu's dad.  
  
"Honey!?" said Michelle as she headed for Julia.  
  
"Uhhhhhh." moaned Julia.  
  
"Here." said Yoshimitsu holding his hand out to help her off the ground.  
  
Julia pukes at the sight of him.  
  
"Sir, I think your armor is disturbing my daughter. Please take it off." said Michelle.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Please sir." said Michelle.  
  
"Really?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Yes." said Michelle.  
  
"Really, really?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"YES." said Michelle.  
  
"Really, really really?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"YES!! YES! NOW TAKE IT OFF!!" yelled Michelle.  
  
"OK, but you'll regret it." said Yoshimitsu taking it off.  
  
(if it isn't armor and it is his true ugliness. it's armor in this fic.)  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Are you free on Saturday?" screamed Michelle looking at what looked like a weird Backstreet Boy ® body.  
  
"HELL NO!!" yelled someone's voice that sounded like Yoshimitsu's.  
  
"How the-started Michelle as the costume unzipped and revealed Kunimitsu with a voice transmitter.  
  
"Hey! That's not in the script!" said Kazuya.  
  
"Well it is now!!" said Kunimitsu.  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE-door." they all said.  
  
"Ooops?" said Hwoarang's mom and Jun.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Jun.  
  
"Trapped." said Kunimitsu.  
  
"Sorry we're late. The old fart had to watch his soaps first." said Lee.  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!" screamed Kazuya.  
  
"Well, since you are my idiot son, I shall ignore you further more and do the opposite." said Heihachi.  
  
I CAN'T THINK ANY MORE AND IT'S LATE SO THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.  
  
PEACE. Lol AND STAY PUT FOR CHAPTER TWO! THIS ONE GETS A LITTLE BIT FUNNY. HEE HEE!! 


	2. The REAL actual box of doom that's not r...

"DON'T CLOSE THE---door." they all said.  
  
"Oopsies!" said Xiaoyu (the Ling one).  
  
"I'm'a oopsie your ass!!" said Nina.  
  
"OOH! WHAT'S THIS?" asked Xiaoyu picking up a box.  
  
"I dunno!!!! Open it!" said Marshall.  
  
Xiaoyu opened a box that had another box inside wrapped with newspaper and a tag that read "DO NOT OPEN IF YOU WISH TO LIVE".  
  
"What is it?" asked Jun.  
  
"It says 'Do not open if you with to live.'" said Xiaoyu.  
  
"Open it!" said Kazuya.  
  
"KAZUYA!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING NICE TO OTHERS!?" asked Jun in a serious tone.  
  
"OK!" said Xiaoyu unwrapping the paper to reveal the same thing but with wrapping paper that said 'Happy Barmitsfah' written all over it.  
  
"Open it again!" yelled Lee.  
  
"OK!" said Xiaoyu as she did it again..  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"Would you mind throwing that paper over there? I'm swimming in an ocean of it." said Kunimitsu.  
  
"OK!" said Xiaoyu.  
  
"And would you stop saying 'OK!' after everything we tell you to do?" asked Heihachi.  
  
"OK!---OOPS." said Xiaoyu.  
  
Xiaoyu finally gets down to the last wrappings and pulls out a mini laptop- ish thingy..  
  
"What the fuck?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"KAZUYA! This is the last time I'm gonna tell you to watch your language." said Jun  
  
Xiaoyu starts to type on the laptop and yellow ribbons and ponies and girlie stuff starts appearing..  
  
"Nice kitty, good kitty! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Nina running around with a cat on her face.  
  
"Come here, Nina. Come here kitty!" said Julia.  
  
The cat looks at Julia with those big anime puppy eyes..  
  
"Awwww. You're so adorable! I think I'll name you---AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Son of a bitch!" said Julia.  
  
"That's a weird name." said Kuni.  
  
Then sugarsweet475 walks into the room..  
  
Sugarsweet475: "GIVE ME THAT!!! I CAN'T HAVE YOU ALL SCRATCHED UP IN THIS FIC!!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Heihachi.  
  
"I am the author. I can do anything to you that I want. NOW GIVE ME THAT YOU SISSY!!!" said Samantha. (that's my name)  
  
"NO!!" said Xiaoyu clinging onto the laptop.  
  
"YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY LAPTOP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!!!!" said Samantha.  
  
"Fine." said Xiaoyu.  
  
"He he!!" said Samantha as she typed something and Xiaoyu went flying and got strapped to the ceiling fan.  
  
"NOW IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO QUESTIONS MY POWER," said Samantha, "Well I technically don't have any power but I'm the author so I guess I could call it that." said Samantha as she left the room.  
  
"What a freak!" said Nina.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!?" yelled Samantha as she slammed her head through the wall and looked at Nina.  
  
"NOTHING!!" said Nina as she walked away.  
  
"OWW!!!! Mental note, walls are bad. Even in your own fics." said Samantha as she left again.  
  
"Hallelujah! A hole!" said Kunimitsu as she tried to climb through but was left in there when it was mysteriously sealed.  
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" said Kunimitsu.  
  
"If the brick fits, pave it!" said Samantha as she walked away AGAIN.  
  
"Don't you even think about touching my ass, Heihachi or I'll skin you with my feet!!!!" said Kunimitsu. (her ass was through the wall inside of the room and her head was in the hallway of the school.  
  
"DON'T CLOSE THE---HOLE!!!!!" yelled Michelle as she failed to get all the way through and halves of her were seen from the outside and in.  
  
"LEE, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY ASS!!" said Michelle.  
  
"What?" asked Yoshimitsu.(the real one)  
  
"Kunimitsu's head's out there." said Marshall.  
  
"O-K?" said Yoshimitsu as he teleported himself out into the hall.  
  
"What'dyou want?" asked Kunimitsu.  
  
"Oh yes, well I wanted to tell you it was noodle night." said Yoshi.  
  
"Noodle night?" asked Michelle.  
  
"YEAH, NOODLE NIGHT NOW GO HOWL AT THE MOON!!" said Yoshi as he put a muzzle on her.  
  
"NOODLE NIGHT!!! I JUST HAVE TO MISS IT, DON'T I!?!" screamed Kunimitsu to the author.  
  
"YEP!" said Samantha out of nowhere.  
  
"Who's cookin'" asked Kuni.  
  
"King decided to cook." said Yoshi.  
  
"He's not even in the manji clan. Why did you let him?!" asked Kuni.  
  
"The man knows how to throw a party! Have you ever tasted his chicken?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Kuni as she began to have a flashback  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK!!  
  
Tekken Barbecue 2002..  
  
"Now it's time for the chicken eating contest!" announced Gun Jack.  
  
"Here are the contestants: Eddy, Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu, Xiaoyu, Wang, Ganryu, Jin, Kazuya and Christie." said Jack-2.  
  
"All chicken is copyrighted and legally trademarked by Krazy Kinggie Bum Bum Inc. all profits go to King, or Armor King." said Kazuya reading a slip of paper in one of those really fast voices from a car commercial at the end when they skip the corny stuff.  
  
"Awww, hell!" said Bryan.  
  
"BEGIN!!!!!" screamed P-Jack.  
  
"Oh, I can't eat any more!" said Xiaoyu falling down head first into a chicken wing that had a tiny nibble in it.  
  
"OUCH!! HEARTBURN!!!" screamed Ganryu as he fell down.  
  
"Hey, I gotta watch my figure." said Christie.  
  
45 minutes later..  
  
"Here is your winner, Eddy!!" said P-Jack.  
  
END FLASHBACK!!  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Kuni.  
  
"You just said that before you had the flashback." said Yoshi.  
  
"Could ya carve me outta here?" asked Kuni.  
  
"OK. But only because it's Noodle Night." said Yoshi.  
  
At a house in California..  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!!! I've got my eyes on you two!! This noodle night will be your last!!! MUAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAHAAAAA(coughs)HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Samantha.  
  
I told you it'd get funny. Until next time!! The next chapter will be called: Noodle night. (duh). 


	3. Noodle Night

"Look! Raumon!" said Kunimitsu getting in line.  
  
"I can't believe I got King to cook!" said Yoshimitsu.  
  
All the tekken dudes pop outta nowhere..  
  
"Who invited you anyways?" asked Armor King.  
  
"Julia said that Michelle was muzzled by someone..have any ideas, YOSHI!?!?" yelled Nina.  
  
"MMMMM! MFHMMMMM!?!" said Michelle restricted by the muzzle with the wall still around her. (in English: "Why the hell didn't you uncarve me!?!")  
  
"YEAH! What she said!" said Lee.  
  
"What ever makes you think it was me?" lied Yoshi.  
  
"Here. Read what's on the side of it." said Kazuya.  
  
Yoshimitsu read the words on the muzzle. They read: Property of Yoshimitsu of the Manji Clan. Return immediately or muzzle will explode.  
  
"On what would you use an exploding muzzle on!?" asked Hwoarang's mom.  
  
"Hey, we got a major radioactive dog problem!!" said Kuni.  
  
"If you used an exploding muzzle on something radioactive, then wouldn't it make things a whole lot worse?!" asked Heihachi.  
  
"Shut up, grandpa. If he wants to blow up the place, then let him. But all I know is that it wasn't me." said Jin popping outta nowhere.  
  
"JIN! DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR GRANDFATHER!!" scolded Jun.  
  
"Yes, mommy." said Jin.  
  
"What a pansy." muttered King.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Jin.  
  
"Nothing." said King.  
  
"Pansy." muttered King.  
  
"What?!" yelled Jin.  
  
"Pansy." said King.  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed Jin with the electricity flaring from his hands.  
  
"PAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed King.  
  
"It's true, isn't it!!?!" said Jin as he started to sob into Jun's shoulder.  
  
"KING!! Say, you're sorry." said Jun.  
  
"Not my fault that pansy boy can't take an insult." said King.  
  
"I SAID APOLOGIZE , NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FRIGGN NECK!!!!!" said Jun holding King above her head.  
  
"Yes!!!! I'm sorry!!!" screamed King.  
  
"Good." said Jun.  
  
"Mommy?" said Jin.  
  
"Yes, Jinnie-pie?" asked Jun.  
  
"(I hate that name.)(thinking) "Why did you just act so evil?" asked Jin.  
  
"Jin?" asked Jun.  
  
"Yes?" asked Jin.  
  
"SHUT UP." said Jun.  
  
"Yes, mommy." said Jin.  
  
" STOP IGNORING US AND TAKE THAT MUZZLE OFF OF MY MOTHER!!!" screamed Julia.  
  
"Fine." said Yoshi as he took it off of her and threw it behind him and into the punch bowl.(punch and noodles..what an odd mix.)  
  
"I hate you." said Michelle strangling Yoshi.  
  
"A little back up?!" yelled Yoshi.  
  
"No way, man! It's just getting' good!! A mechanized space ninja getting his ass whooped by..Michelle." said Nina.  
  
"We'll be takin bets now!" said King.  
  
"I bet a hundred on Michelle!" said Kazuya waving a bill in the air.  
  
"Kazzie! I thought you knew better!" said Jun.  
  
But I-  
  
"Do it like this. I bet a thousand on Michelle!!!!" screamed Jun holding Kazuya over her head.  
  
"What are you doing!?" asked Kazuya.  
  
"I'm holding you now so I can shake you up and down later!" said Jun.  
  
4 hours later..  
  
"You do realize that you're on King's grill and that your hair is on fire, don't you?" asked Kunimitsu.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT TOOK JULIA 45 MINUTES TO DO THIS!!!" screamed Michelle running around in circles.  
  
In a house in California..  
  
"That's it! Dance, my little puppets! DANCE!!!! MUUUUAAAAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Aw hell, why don't I just drop in and see how they're doing?" said Samantha as she typed something in on her keyboard and poofed away.  
  
"Hello?" said Samantha in shock.  
  
"HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!!!!" yelled Samantha.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT!?" asked Michelle.  
  
"DO WHAT IT SAYS!" yelled Samantha.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"Don't move! I'll get the fire extinguisher!" said Samantha.  
  
"Did..you..just..say...FIRE EXTINGUISHER!???!!!!!" screamed Kunimitsu.  
  
Yoshimitsu goes into a fetal position..  
  
What?! All I said was I was gonna get the-King puts his hand over Samantha's mouth.  
  
"It all happened at the Christmas Party last year.." said Armor King as he starts a flashback.  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK!!!!!  
  
"S-s-s-s-so c-c-cold!!" said Xiaoyu.  
  
"S-S-S-SHUT UP!! IT W-W-W-WAS Y-YOUR F-F-F-FAULT WE H-H-H-H-HAD TO LOOK FOR OUR OWN T-T-T-TREE WHEN IT'S ONLY 20 DEGREES OUTSIDE!!!" said Anna.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kunimitsu with her pigtails on fire.  
  
"I'll save you!!" screamed Yoshi grabbing a fire extinguisher and clonking her with it knocking her out cold.  
  
"Ooops." said Yoshi.  
  
"Well, at least it's out." said Marduk.  
  
"That is one UGLY ending!" said Eddy.  
  
"Maybe we should help her." said Steve.  
  
"How would we tell her?!" asked Lei.  
  
"How'd it start?" asked Heihachi.  
  
Bryan walks away, whistling with a flame thrower on his back..  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!  
  
"So why is she mad if it was put out?" asked Samantha.  
  
"She was bald for a month." said Nina.  
  
Kunimitsu was on her hands and knees foaming at the mouth and barking like a rabid dog, (if she wasn't already rabid) wreaking havoc among noodle night on King's deck.  
  
"MY DECK!!" screamed King.  
  
"The poor demonic thing." said Jun.  
  
"I suggest you hide, Yoshi..Yoshi? Where is he?" asked Jin.  
  
"There!" said Xiaoyu pointing over to a mountain with a little dot on the top waving out Morse code.  
  
"Every-man-for-him-self." read Marshall with his binoculars.  
  
"HOWD'YA LIKE THAT?!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" yelled Kuni spinning around and spraying all the white foamy stuff all over.  
  
"HIT THE DECK!!" screamed Lee.  
  
Everyone looks at Lee.  
  
"What?!" asked Lee.  
  
1 hour later..  
  
"That was the worst noodle night ever!" said some ninja dude in the background.  
  
"Who's typing this!?!" asked Samantha as she tried to leave but couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Julia.  
  
"I'm trapped in my own fan fiction with a bunch of lunatics and I wanna go home and take a hot bath, but I can't so now we're trapped at King's house and I don't have a boyfriend!!!! WHY!!!!!" screamed Samantha.  
  
"It's OK, honey. We're not all lunatics." said Jun.  
  
"I guess you're alright, but Kunimitsu WAS (KEYWORD, FOLKS) WAS OK until her little incident." said Samantha.  
  
"Anyone up for beer? I gots plenty of it!" said King pointing to a 10 foot stack 12 packs of beer.  
  
"No thanks, I don't drink." said Samantha.  
  
"I wonder what's on TV." said Michelle trying to fit through the door but the wall surrounding her was restricting her path.  
  
"HELP!!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"Alright!" said Michelle as it disappeared.  
  
"AWWW man!" said Michelle as it came back as soon as she sat on the couch.  
  
WILL ANYONE FIND OUT WHO'S WRITING THIS THING!?! WILL I EVER GET OUTTA THIS HOUSE OF IDIOTS?!!  
  
Kazuya: HEY!  
  
Me: Sorry!!  
  
Kazuya: You better be!!  
  
Lee: Yeah! Just because we're idiots doesn't mean ya have to rub it in!!  
  
Me: Actually, Kazuya's pretty cool.  
  
Lee: Life sucks.  
  
CHAPTER 4 IS ON THE WAY. 


	4. What have we done to deserve this?

* Sorry, it took longer than I wanted it to to post these chapters because of something weird that happened and I couldn't upload anything. But thank God it's working now!!  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: What have we done to deserve this:  
  
"Man, there ain't nothing good on!!!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"Nuh, uh, uh!" said Jun waving her index finger in Kazuya's face.  
  
"Uh, I mean....There isn't anything good on." said Kazuya.  
  
"Could someone help me? It's not easy chisseling your mother out of a wall." said Julia with a hammer and chisel.  
  
"I'll help!" said Ganryu.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" said King pushing him out of the window and onto the ground feet below.  
  
"OUCH." said Ganryu.  
  
"Good." said Michelle.  
  
"I miss my house." said Samantha.  
  
"I miss my body." said Michelle.  
  
"I miss my house, too." said King looking around at the over occupied house.  
  
"OOHHHHHH!!!" they all said now getting what he said.  
  
"I miss my slang." said Kazuya.  
  
"Jin! Get the video camera! It's a Kazzie moment!" said Jun.  
  
"Gotcha, mom!" said Jin.  
  
"I miss my money, I miss my bed, I miss my purple suit, I miss my house!!" said Kazuya.  
  
"YOU DO!!!??!" asked everyone in shock.  
  
"Man, I'd give anything to live here instead of our house! Free GOOD cooking instead of the slop that Lee digs up from the dumpsters outside the compound." said Jin.  
  
"Hey! They're not outside the compound! They're from the waste management center!" said Lee.  
  
"That makes it even worse!!" screamed Jin, Jun, and Kazuya running to the bathroom.  
  
"USE THE SPRAY WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!!" yelled King.  
  
"Lucky I always bring my secret stash of Pepto-Bismol!" said Heihachi guzzling down a bottle.(don't own it either)  
  
"That's just nasty!" said Armor King.  
  
Everyone backs away from Lee...  
  
"What!?" asked Lee.  
  
Back outside on the deck...  
  
"HAHAHA!! HOW DOES THAT FEEL!!?!" screamed Kunimitsu.  
  
Yoshimitsu tries to crawl in through the window and get's caught in a potato sack.... potato sack?  
  
"HUH?! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! A GIANT RAT!!! EWWW! STEP ON IT, PAUL!" screamed Nina.  
  
"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!!!!!" screamed Paul like a little girl.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!!" screamed Armor King grabbing a battering ram.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU, MAD?! THAT'S MA' DADDY'S LUCKY BATTERING RAM!!!" screamed King.  
  
"You're right!" said Armor King running upstairs and grabbing his own.  
  
"Take that!!" yelled Armor King shoving Yoshi out the window.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Yoshi falling to the ground.  
  
"Umm, do rats scream?" asked Paul.  
  
"Ooops." said Armor King.  
  
"I say we order a pizza!" said Eddy.  
  
"Why? We can have him make it." said Christie pointing to King.  
  
"Thanks!" said Lee.  
  
"NOT YOU! YOU'LL POISON US!!" yelled Nina.  
  
"Oh, POO!!!" said Lee running outside like a little girl.  
  
"But we need sauce and cheese and stuff like that." said Steve.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"What the-Kunimitsu." said King.  
  
"Whoever is the owner of the white Sadan, you left your lights on." said Lee walking back in with his head through a chair.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to pick who goes out there to get the stuff." said Julia.  
  
"HEY! ARE YOU DONE IN THERE!?" asked King.  
  
"Uh huh." said Jin, Jun, and Kazuya stumbling out of the bathroom.  
  
"Get some paper bags." said Michelle.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." said Jun.  
  
"Don't mention it." said Julia.  
  
So they all draw straws to see who goes out to the store...  
  
"Whoever gets the longest one gets the supplies." said Anna.  
  
They all hold their straws out so everyone can see...  
  
"Looks like it's you." said Heihachi.  
  
"Why me?" asked Lee.  
  
"JUST DO IT!!!" said Armor King shoving him out the door.  
  
"What about Kunimitsu?" asked Lee.  
  
"You know how to fight!" said King.  
  
"But he sucks at it." said Kazuya.  
  
"That's why I told him that." said King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WILL LEE SURVIVE? WILL I EVER FIND OUT WHO'S TYPING THIS!? AND WILL I EVER GET OUT OF HERE? CHAPTER FIVE IS ON THE WAY!!  
  
I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY ONLY 3 REVIEWERS WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY AND TOLD ME HOW I WAS DOING:  
  
Ksim3000  
  
Kukkaistytot  
  
Trenay  
  
THANK YOU ALL. NOW... REVIEW MORE OR DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM ME UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
And make sure to check out my new story, Operation MASK.  
  
Once again, thank you all.  
  
Samantha. 


	5. Insanity has set it's toll

Well, I didn't get more reviews but I just decided to continue, review or no.  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I just know something's gonna happen to me!!" thought Lee as he crawled over to his car.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!?" asked Kuni.  
  
Lee hides behind a tool rack....  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" yelled Kuni.  
  
Lee runs to his car and floors it....  
  
Kunimitsu wakes up from her little daze and walks towards the house....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You should have bought a vowel!" said Jin.  
  
Everyone stares at Jin....  
  
"What?!" asked Jin.  
  
The power suddenly goes out....  
  
"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK!!!" screamed Paul grabbing Marshall's arm.  
  
"LOOK!! IT'S A ZOMBIE!!!" yelled Anna.  
  
"I told you this house was built on a cemetery!!" said Armor King.  
  
"TAKE THAT!!!" yelled King as he grabbed Paul and rammed him into the figure in the doorway.  
  
"OWW!!" yelled Paul.  
  
"Oh. I must've picked you up by the hair, 'cause I thought you were my battering ram." said Armor King.  
  
"YOSHIMITSU!! TURN THE POWER BACK ON!!!" yelled Kunimitsu.  
  
"Alright, alright." said Yoshimitsu.  
  
Everyone arranges the furiniture up against one wall away from Kuni.  
  
"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kuni.  
  
Because you went---Julia cuts Michelle off.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" said Julia.  
  
"Why don't we just order a pizza." said Michelle.  
  
"Too late, I already saw Lee drive back up here." said Kazuya.  
  
Lee walks into the room with some bags....  
  
"I guess we can start makin it, now." said Samantha.  
  
"OK!" said Lee.  
  
"I meant we as in everyone else but you." said Samantha.  
  
"DAMN!!" said Lee.  
  
45 minutes later....  
  
"Yippie?" said Jun looking at the 'pizza'.  
  
The so called "pizza" was a black mound that smelled like rotten cabbage, anchovies and amonia all together.  
  
"THROW IT AWAY!!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"Gladly." said Jun opening the door and dropping the bag it was in into the garbage.  
  
"Uh oh." said Jun.  
  
"Dad, was that just the uh oh of death?" asked Jin.  
  
"I think it was, son." said Kazuya.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." counted Heihachi.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Jun running from the backyard.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marduk.  
  
"That pizza ate through the can!!" said Jun.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have used toxic waste as sauce." said Anna.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled King.  
  
"Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that you used toxic waste." said Marduk as he walked outside.  
  
"DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!" said Kazuya.  
  
"I think we should hide underneath something so we don't get splattered on." said Jin.  
  
"BATTLE STATIONS!!!!" yelled Armor King.  
  
"YAY! Battle stations!!" said King pushing a big red button hidden behind a picture.  
  
Suddenly everyone is dressed in camoflauge army outfits and the house and the room is covered in sandbags and barbed wire.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS WRITING THIS!!?!?!" yelled Samantha.  
  
"Christie! You go over there and seal that door so it's almost air-tight!" said Armor King.  
  
"Man, like that's so like not my style." said Christie filing and painting her nails.  
  
"OH YEAH?!" asked King holding a bazooka to her head.  
  
"OK!!" said Christie as she grabbed a HUGE roll of duct tape and sealed the door.  
  
"Good." said King.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" screamed Craig as he busted down the door with most of his flesh either torn off or burned by the chemicals all over the yard. (that one was gruesomely for Trenay.)  
  
"Let's just call some limos and get our asses outta here!!" said Heihachi.  
  
"But my stove! And my grill!!" said King crying and clinging onto the stove.  
  
"HELLO?! THAT THING IS GAS AND IT IS ALSO CONTAMINATED WITH TOXIC WASTE!!" said Jun.  
  
"You go without me. I wanna spend my last few moments with my old friend." said King.  
  
"OK." they all said as they left and got into the several limos parked outside.  
  
"I'll miss you, old buddy!!" said King as he got up and hugged the stove and accidentally lit it causing his mask to catch fire.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled King as he banged his head repeatedly on the stove and tried to stop it.  
  
15 seconds later....  
  
The house explodes....  
  
Now, plz review with your ideas as to what should happen next because I am drawing a blank. He he....OR ELSE. 


	6. More wierdness lots more

In limo number 1.  
  
"He lit the stove, didn't he." said Samantha.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled Armor King.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!" yelled Eddy in his face-er mask.  
  
"Why does King blow up in every one of your fanfictions?" asked Jun.  
  
"Well, I do sort of hate the Kings-and then I sort of like them but I ain't writing this." said Samantha. (even though I really am....why am I saying this now?)  
  
"Damn!" said Christie and Armor King together.  
  
Jin starts to play taps on a trumpet that appeared outta nowhere.  
  
"Don't do it. It was his fault." said Ganryu.  
  
"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE-BIG PIECE OF CRAP!!" said Armor King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In limo number 2.  
  
"Mum, excactly where are we going again?" asked Steve.  
  
"Well that's simple! We're going to-um, we're going to-uh....where are we going?" asked Nina.  
  
"Well, I guess since Nina was the one who was picked to choose where we're going, and since that was 3 hours ago, I'll chose!! We're going automatically to Nina's house to break and smash stuff and wreak havoc!!" said Yoshi.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!!" said Nina.  
  
"SHUT UP! Now unless you want the end of this sword through your liver I suggest you say 'yes, it is fair, master Yoshimitsu, almighty king of all.'" said Yoshi holding the sword upclose to her lower body where her liver probably was.  
  
"Yes, it is fair, master Yoshimitsu, almghty king of all." said Nina.  
  
"Good." said Yoshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In limo number 3.  
  
"Man, are we there yet?" asked Hwoarang.  
  
"Shut up." said Baek.  
  
"Yes, sensei." said Hwoarang.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Anna.  
  
"Shut up, Anna." said Baek.  
  
"No!" said Anna.  
  
"Yes!" said Baek.  
  
"No!" said Anna.  
  
"Yes!" said Baek.  
  
"No!" said Anna.  
  
"BOTH OF Y'ALL, SHUT UP!!" said a shadowy figure.  
  
"Undercover Brother?"(don't own it) they all asked as they stared.  
  
"NO, YOU FOO'S! IT'S ME!!!! How come y'all can't even recognize me? I'm da only one in Tekken who's got a fro. Outta all dem pimps and hos-(excuse ma language but I had to say it)" said Tiger.  
  
"When were you ever here?" asked Julia in the middle of trying to blowtorch Michelle out of the wall that had just turned to steel.  
  
"When I got written into this thing, ya foo'" said Tiger.  
  
"Alright, let's go to....the Mishima mansion." said Kuni.  
  
"When were you ever in this car?" asked Anna.  
  
"When I came from underneath of the seat after stealing all of your wall-I mean after I got finished uh, fixing the radio," said Kuni. "That was too close."  
  
"Oh." said Michelle.  
  
"But won't the doors be locked?" asked Hwoarang.  
  
"Shut up, boy! Now, but won't the doors be locked?" asked Baek.  
  
"Hello, I am a theif! A master theif! I can penetrate any security system!" said Kuni.  
  
All of the limos line up and drop everyone off at a beach house.  
  
"Hey, you can't do this to me!! I'm rich!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"Well, I did!!" yelled the driver.  
  
"Oh well, at least I'm rich! Yes, honey, daddy loves you, too." said Kazuya hugging two HUGE sacks of money.  
  
Crickets chrip as everything is silent for 15 seconds....  
  
A cracking noise is heard.  
  
"Damn crickets!!" yelled Samantha smashing the crickets that were chirping.  
  
"I guess this is when we do something." said Paul.  
  
Everyone jumps on Kazuya . "FREE CASH!!"  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't almost all of us rich, anyways?" asked Nina.  
  
"Like I said in Tekken Scavenger Hunt®,(OF ME!!! READ IT!!) rich+ Mishima's money=MORE RICH!" said Eddy.  
  
"And like I said in Tekken Scavenger Hunt, So?" said Christie.  
  
"Mishima's money+ more rich= more shopping." said Eddy reluctantly.  
  
Christie takes Kunimitsu's dagger and attempts to stab Kazuya and misses and throws the dagger into the water.  
  
"Ooops." said Christie.  
  
"ALRIGHT, DO YOU WANT A TORNADO OR SOME MANJI SPIN LOW KICKS?!!!" screamed Kuni.  
  
"Mega ooops." said Christie.  
  
"I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GRIND YOUR LITTLE HEAD THROUGH THAT FRUIT PROCESSOR!?!" yelled Kunimitsu.  
  
The background turns into a 'Price is Right' background.  
  
"What the-?" said Armor King.  
  
"Yes and you have three choices to make in order to determine your slow and painful death!!" said Kunimitsu in a gameshow host voice.  
  
"HEY!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" said Eddy.  
  
"Oh, Haans!" called Kuni.  
  
A huge swedish dude comes and turns Eddy into ground beef and puts him in one of those Styrofoam packages and puts a price tag on it that says: discount! $0.45!  
  
"45 cents? Is that all I'm worth?!" asked Eddy.  
  
"So anyway, do you want, A: to be run over by a trailer full of fat slobs repeatedly, B: want the beef treatment, or C: the mystery prize!? YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS!!!!!" said Kuni.  
  
"I'll take the mystery prize." said Christie.  
  
Today's mystery prize is: Anna holds up a card to the Tekken audience.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" said the whole audience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA WAIT UNTIL DA NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT BECAUSE IT'S 100 DEGREES AND I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT. 


	7. Mystery prize revealed, AK 47 time and c...

We return to see Kunimitsu and Christie on a game show with Christie choosing her death after throwing Kuni's dagger into the water after trying to stab Kazuya to get his money. She chose the mystery prize. Now let's see what it was.  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have chosen the mystery prize! And your death will be caused by....not only having the beef treatment but you will be trapped in a closet with sweaty, fat Norwegian accordion players and will be forced to listen to their horrible music FOREVER, or at least until you die." said Kunimitsu.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" said Christie.  
  
"Oh, Antonio!" called Anna.  
  
Some huge security guard takes Christie over to the fruit processor and turns her into ground beef and sticks her in the package.  
  
"Ya, ve are gonna have big fun a-entertaining you." said some fat Norwegian dude.  
  
"Ve hope you like our music, ya!" said another.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Christie.  
  
"And folks, this lovely grind-master 8000 was worth an amazing 500 dollars!" said Anna.  
  
"Alright, who wants it?" asked Kuni in a bored voice.  
  
"OOH!! Now I can get some nutrition into your stomachs!!" said Jun grabbing it and looking at Jin, Kazuya and Lee.  
  
"WHAT?!" they all asked.  
  
"OK, what do we do now?" asked Samantha kicking down the plywood background.  
  
"You think we should get Christie?" asked Julia.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Christie.  
  
"I think she's had enough." said Kuni.  
  
45 minutes later....  
  
"So, tell me why he tried to eat you again." said Michelle looking at her.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!!!! I'M A FREAKIN PACKET OF BEEF!!! BEEF!!! BEEEEEEEEFFFFFF, I TELL YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!" yelled Christie.  
  
"Like I said before, what do we do now?" asked Samantha.  
  
"I guess we could sleep for now. It's been hectic." said Jin.  
  
"What do you mean? We don't know who's house this is!" said Jun.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
"Man, I just know somethin's gonna happen!" said Julia crawling under a blanket and lying down on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, hun. It's gonna be OK," said Michelle. "Just try and get some sleep."  
  
"ALONE!!!!!" yelled Michelle punching Ganryu.  
  
"Aww man." said Ganryu.  
  
"Hey, if we have to have animals in here, does that thing have to sleep on the couch?" asked Paul.  
  
"HEY!! This is my kitty and she can sleep anywhere she wants because she's a lot more worthy than you freaks! Isn't that right, Kittymitsu?" said Yoshi.  
  
Within a split second after Yoshi says the cat's name, Kunimitsu and Armor King run from downstairs and dive at the cat.  
  
"KI-TTY-MIT-SU!?!!" growled Kuni and Armor King.  
  
Kittymitsu flares up in 'pounce mode'  
  
"What you got against the cat?" asked Jun.  
  
"Ever wonder why they always wear those masks?" asked Armor King.  
  
"Ouch." said Heihachi.  
  
"It all happened back at the Tekken barbecue in 2000." said Armor King.  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK!!!!!!!  
  
"Hi, King," said Jin.  
  
"Hey." said King.  
  
"Aww, look. I think it likes you." said Jin pointing to Kittymitsu curled up at King's feet.  
  
"Aww. Hey there, kitty!" said King.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled King with Kittymitsu on his mask scratching and biting it.  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
"Hi, there!!" said Kuni picking up Kittymitsu.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Kuni.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Gasps are heard all over the park....Nina and Jun pass out.  
  
"Dear lord." said Yoshi looking at the cat mask lying in the grass.  
  
"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!!!!!" yelled Kuni.  
  
In Sweden......  
  
"AVALANCHE!!!" yelled a Swedish dude.  
  
"Oh." said Paul.  
  
Yoshi puts Kittymitsu in a steep chamber.  
  
"Now no one can touch you!!" said Yoshi.  
  
"Meow?" said Kittymitsu.  
  
OPEN UP!! IT'S THE POLICE!!!!!  
  
"See! I told you this wold happen!!" yelled Julia.  
  
"Run, man! It's the fuzz!!!" yelled Marshall.  
  
"Hey! Guess what?" asked Jun.  
  
"What?" asked a police officer.  
  
"Here's a picture of your mother's feet!!!" said Jun holding up a picture of some moldy crusty feet.  
  
"Yeah right, lady." said an officer.  
  
"Nina, it's AK-47 time." said Jin.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" said Nina shooting the fuzz.  
  
In back of the house.  
  
(## means singing.)  
  
Everyone: # OH GIVE ME A HOME! WHERE THE BUFFALO ROAM! #  
  
Eddy and Christie: # AND THE DEER AND THE ANTELOPE PLAY!! #  
  
Jun and Kazuya: # WHERE SELDOM IS HEARD!! #  
  
Anna and Nina: # A DISCOURAGING WORD!! #  
  
Everyone: # AND THE SKIES ARE NOT CLOUDY ALL DAY!!! #  
  
"Hey, this is pretty good! What is it?" asked Jin taking a bite out of some meat that looked like a hot dog on his stick.  
  
"# COPPERS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!!! #" sang Nina.  
  
"NASTY!!" they all said as they spit it out.  
  
10 seconds later....  
  
"Oh well." They all said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, and you can be a part of this too (next time I don't think you'll have to eat the fuzz.) if you review with your name and who you wanna kill.  
  
He he! DO IT. NOW!!! 


	8. Another box of doom, Michelle is freed, ...

Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Kazuya! Go see who it is!" yelled Jun.  
  
"FINE!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"What's that box?" asked Jin.  
  
"I don't know." said Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya opens the box.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Kazuya.  
  
"Kazzie!" yelled Jun.  
  
"Help me, son!!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
Everyone stares at Kazuya.  
  
"WHY?! You weren't even at my high school graduation!! WAAAAAAAH!!" yelled Jin crying.  
  
"Pansy." said Heihachi guzzling a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.  
  
"Ooh. Pretty lights." said Yoshi.  
  
"What the--?" said Kuni.  
  
Everyone watches as Kazuya gets sucked into a vortex of perpetual energy.  
  
"I guess that's why it's called the box of doom." said Paul.  
  
"What are we gonna do with that thing?" asked Anna.  
  
"Shut up! Now, what are we gonna do with that thing?" said Baek.  
  
"Close it up and mail it to Africa." said Nina.  
  
"OK." said Jun.  
  
1 month later, in Africa.  
  
DOOM!!!  
  
AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
(CLICK CLICK) DOOM!!!!  
  
"I wonder where that thing lead to." said Samantha.  
  
"Maybe it lead to another dimension." said Baek.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!?!" yelled Jun up into the sky.  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN!!" yelled a voice.  
  
"I wonder who that was." said Jin.  
  
"I don't give a what." said Kuni.  
  
"Meow." said Kittymitsu.  
  
"Yoshi, that cat has got to go." said Armor King.  
  
"Why!? She didn't do anything to you!" said Yoshi.  
  
Armor King takes off his mask.  
  
"LOOK AT THIS!!!! IT'S ALL SCRATCHED AND STITCHED UP ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN CAT!!!" yelled Armor King.  
  
Everyone stares at Armor King.  
  
"Right." said Armor King putting his mask on.  
  
Everyone stares at Kuni.  
  
"I ain't taking it off!" yelled Kuni.  
  
Ganryu jumps the cage.  
  
"LEEEEVE HER ALOOONE!!!" yelled Yoshi.  
  
"This is for making me look at his face!!!" yelled Ganryu.  
  
"I said leave her aloone!!!!" yelled Yoshi shooting Ganryu with a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"So, now what do we do? Africa and Kazuya are in the 5th dimension and Armor King revealed his face." said Lee.  
  
"I'm free!!" said Michelle.  
  
"Finally!" said Julia.  
  
"It's about time." said Ganryu running towards Julia.  
  
Julia hits him in the head with a frying pan.  
  
"I'm OK." said Ganryu.  
  
"That's it. I'm calling a cab outta here." said Lee.  
  
"Line's dead." said Jin.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." said Nina.  
  
"HOLD ME!!!" yelled Anna and Steve at the same time jumping into Nina's arms.  
  
"Git off, Anna!! I don't mind Steve but you're my sister!!" said Nina.  
  
"WHY? He's just as old as I am!" said Anna.  
  
The power goes out.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
"WHO THE HELL?" shouted everyone.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"You are a disturbed man." said Marshall.  
  
A giant claw comes towards Ganryu and slashes his head off and sends him into another box with a vortex of perpetual energy.  
  
"I will get my revenge." belted Kittymitsu in a Barry White-ish voice.  
  
And so, the world as we knew it came tumbling down and then got built all over again. 


End file.
